Apollo Justice: Ace Romantic
by Maya-roo
Summary: Apollo Justice, a rookie attorney, has finally gotten himself a lady, but... ( MAJOR SPOILERS FOR APOLLO JUSTICE: ACE ATTORNEY.)


**A/N: **Beware MAJOR Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney spoilers! Please review. ^o^

* * *

At first the defense attorney was too distracted to realize his own feelings. But suddenly, they came rushing to him, and just at the right time. Yes, after many months of hanging around the magical Trucy Wright, it seemed Apollo Justice, the "Ace Attorney", was in love. There wasn't a time the young attorney couldn't remember Trucy being supportive during trials and investigations, and sticking by his side no matter what. But some sort of fear had gripped the young man...At least, temporarily.

He gave a small turn to try and see himself in the rather small bathroom mirror, then sighed as he backed away, messing around with his signature horned style hair. Everything had to be perfect, because today was the day Apollo would ask Trucy out, on a real live date. After he was done perfecting his hair, Apollo sucked in a large breath, closed his brown eyes, then exhaled, feeling a bit of confidence, although it wasn't much. There were still a few remaining butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, as never once in the young man's life had he ever tried to get involved with anyone romantically. Finally, he walked out of the bathroom, just to find the girl of his dreams sitting right in front of him.

Trucy looked up as soon as Apollo entered the room, her hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Oh, Apollo, what are you doing?" she asked, looking a bit troubled. "You were in the restroom for about an hour!" Apollo felt the embarrassment flush to his cheeks, making his face rosy red. He didn't think he had spent all that long trying to perfect himself... The brunette shook his head and dug into his right pocket. Trucy opened her mouth to question the attorney in front of her, but soon closed it as he had pulled out a card.

Trucy finally stood up, looking up so her eyes could meet Apollo's. Her disadvantage was being the shorter one, as Trucy couldn't tell anything from Apollo's expression. That, or he had just toughened up so she would take him more seriously. Finally, he shoved the paper towards Trucy. "Uhm...?" she tried to speak, but the man quickly interjected. "Trucy, do you want to, uh, go out for maybe, dinner tomorrow evening?" he asked, trying his best to not let the butterflies return and take over his confidence. Trucy didn't answer; she just looked down at the card in her hands, and opened it. After a moment of scanning his carefully written out words, she grinned. "Of course! I can't believe you didn't ask sooner, like some regular person! You didn't even have to right me some sappy poem, Polly!"

Apollo gave a small smile, feeling relieved. "So...Uhm, we'll leave at five?" She nodded, carefully standing on her tippy toes to give Apollo a quick peck on the cheek, making Apollo back away in surprise. Trucy just laughed, tipped her hat to him, and returned to her original position.

* * *

The date went great, to Apollo's relief. Trucy was much less energetic and talkative at the table, he found out, and she eagerly accepted to be his girlfriend. Although Apollo found this to be a bit strange, after all, it was only the first date, (Maybe Trucy had developed his same feelings?) he was beyond happy. And a week after the first date, and a day after the next trip to an icecream shop, Trucy's hand was fit into Apollo's bigger one.

The defense attorney silently prayed that his palm wasn't so sweaty as to chase off Trucy, but he could see the girl was nervous, too. The day before, they both promised to tell Phoenix Wright, also known as Trucy's father, about the blossoming relationship as soon as possible. It wouldn't be some sort of special secret for long, as Phoenix was so close with his adopted daughter, and he did spend time with Apollo.

The rather odd looking 33-year-old Phoenix examined both peoples' faces, and gave a small smile. "It's good timing that you and Trucy showed up. I've got some big news." Apollo nodded. "We've got big news, too!" he said bravely. Phoenix just stared back at him. "Uhm...Of course, you can tell us first..." Phoenix cleared his throat and said a few words that would forever change the magician and the lawyer's lives.

"You're half-siblings! I sorted things out with Lamiroir, and I've got some good news. Hey, Trucy, does the name 'Thalassa Gramarye' sound familiar?" In normal circumstances, Trucy would've squealed with joy and rejoice knowing the fact her mother was alive and in touch, but her eyes widened, as well as the taller man besides her. They quickly untangled their hands, looking at each other before turning back to Phoenix. " ...Is that really true?" Apollo asked, feeling his heart drop. The former attorney nodded, and briskly explained the whole situation to the two lovebirds.

"Anyway, what was your big news?" They barely heard Phoenix's question. Hazel eyes met deep brown, before the holder of the hazel quickly shook her head, sadness in her gaze as she turned away from him. "I..." Apollo said with a lump in his throat.

"Nevermind..."

Surely he and Trucy could sort this out...


End file.
